


Cohabiter

by Blihioma



Series: Août en fête [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Redemption, Romance, Slice of Life, flatsharing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Comme un idiot, il s'était fait repéré lors d'une mission au quatorzième district. Mais Toka, sa sœur, l'avait retrouvé et l'avait aidé à sortir ce cercle vicieux. Maintenant il était là à essayer de refaire sa vie. Et pour commencer, sa sœur lui avait conseillée de rentrer à la fac et il allait cohabiter Kaneki Ken.





	Cohabiter

**Disclaimer :** Sui Ishida possède Tokyo Ghoul et ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Semi-UA, l’histoire suit celle du manga, a une différence près : Ayato ne faisait pas partit de l’Aogiri et il était plus jeune (il avait une autre vie) [Attention aux spoils !]

 **Pairing :** Kaneki x Ayato

**°0o0°**

**_Cohabiter_ **

**...**

_ Colocataire _

Certains diront que c’est tout un art qui demande de l’entraînement, de bonnes compétences de socialisation et surtout une volonté et une détermination à toute épreuve. D’autres affirmeront que c’est surtout une question de chance – ça passe ou ça casse – et de compatibilité. Et enfin, une poignée de ces gens seront formels et que de toute façon, cohabiter, c’est aussi faire avec l’autre et ne pas se plaindre.

Tout le monde avait en fait une version différente de la cohabitation. Il y a celle avec sa famille, celle avec des amis et puis celle avec un ou plusieurs inconnus. Ayato faisait partie de la dernière catégorie de personne. Quoi qu’il n’en n’était pas véritablement sûr… Pour tout vous expliquer, il faut déjà comprendre pourquoi ce jeune homme de vingt ans cherche une colocation. Il avait obtenu son bac à dix-huit ans comme la majorité des adolescents, mais il avait totalement décroché des études pendant plus de deux ans, se noyant dans les bagarres de rues, des histoires de territoires et surtout en fuyant le CCG : le Centre de Contrôle des Ghouls. Car comme un idiot, il s’était fait repéré lors d’une mission au quatorzième district. Mais Toka, sa sœur, l’avait retrouvé et l’avait aidé à sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Maintenant il était là à essayer de refaire sa vie. Et pour commencer, sa sœur lui avait conseillé de rentrer à la fac et de se trouver quelque chose à faire. Il avait choisi, mais le problème du logement s’était posé : l’Antique se trouvait dans le vingtième district, mais sa fac se trouvait dans le dix-huitième et c’était bien trop loin pour faire le voyage tous les jours. Là encore, Toka lui avait trouvé une solution : elle connaissait quelqu’un, un autre étudiant de fac, qui avait un appartement assez grand pour accueillir un colocataire et ce dernier avait accepté Ayato chez lui. Il ne connaissait donc pas son nouveau colocataire, mais il s’agissait tout de même d’une connaissance par l’intermédiaire de sa sœur.

Il trouva enfin l’immeuble qu’il recherchait et appuya sur l’interphone d’un certain « Kaneki ». Par la vitre de la porte, il vit une porte du rez-de-chaussée s’ouvrir et un jeune homme présentable aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noirs, venir lui ouvrir. Il avait un sourire gentil et aimable sur le visage. Il lui présenta une main :

« C’est toi Ayato n’est-ce pas ? Je m’appelle Kaneki Ken, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Ce fut la toute première interaction entre les deux Ghouls.

**oOo**

_ Faim _

« Ayato ! Calme-toi ! »

Ken criait. Il le faisait rarement. En fait, l’autre ne l’avait jamais entendu une seule fois hausser la voix, pas plus qu’il n’avait vu son apparence en tant que Ghoul. Mais il y a un début à tout et là, c’était celui des clameurs. Le blandin essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son colocataire qui dans une rage soudaine saccageait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ken le cintrait maintenant contre lui, mais Ayato essayait de se dégager de manière énergique et surtout douloureuse pour lui. Il avait entendu par Toka que le jeune homme avait pris l’habitude de manger plus régulièrement que d’autres Ghouls et que l’arrêt brutal d’un tel régime allait être difficile. Mais il s’attendait pas à un comportant aussi violent. Il voulait trouver une solution rapidement, mais il n’en n’avait pas… Il n’avait pas de quoi le nourrir dans son frigo ou sur lui ! Quoi que… Il était lui-même un tas de viande aux yeux d’une Ghoul affamée.

C’était peut-être dangereux dans une telle situation de lui faire goûter au cannibalisme, mais il n’avait pas d’autres tactiques pour le calmer, il était contre la violence et il n’avait pas à porter de main un moyen de contacter quelqu’un d’autre pour obtenir de l’aide. Il serra les dents et présenta sa main devant la bouche de son colocataire. Evidemment, celui-ci ne fut pas intéressé et détourna la tête, mais Ken savait que son odeur le ferait rapidement changer d’avis et l’obligea à la respirer en couvrant sa bouche et son nez avec sa main. Cela eut un effet quasi-immédiat : Ayato mordit à pleine dents dans la chair et en arracha un morceau pour l’avaler. Apparemment il la trouva à son goût – il était un hybride après tout, sa chair était différente des Ghouls ordinaires – car il se retourna brusquement, désarçonnant Ken, et voulut le mordre à l’épaule. Le blandin réussit à le tenir éloigné assez longtemps, au péril de sa main qui fut littéralement grignotée, pour enlever sa chemise et sa cravate : il ne tenait pas à ce que ses vêtements finissent en lambeaux.

Ce n’est qu’une fois que l’os de son épaule fut à vif qu’Ayato s’arrêta enfin, reprenant ses esprits. Dire qu’il fut surpris du spectacle qui se tenait devant lui, était une douce blague. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais l’état de l’appartement – **_la table renversée par terre, des livres jonchant le sol, accompagné d’un vase_** – l’état de son colocataire – **_torse nu et à moitié bouffé_** – le sien – **_couvert de sang, à califourchon sur Ken et surtout en pleine érection_** – ne le laissait pas imaginé d’autres scénarii que celui qui s’était déroulé entre ces quatre murs. Son premier réflexe fut de se relever, son deuxième de cacher la déformation évidente de son pantalon et enfin le troisième de s’excuser. Le blandin se redressa lentement, n’osant pas bouger son épaule – en était-il seulement capable ? – et se demandant déjà combien de temps il allait devoir attendre avant que tout soit comme neuf.

« Ayato… On ne va pas pouvoir recommencer à chaque fois, je pense que tu t’en doutes. »

« Pardon… » Il était sincèrement désolé de ce qu’il s’était passé, il n’avait pas senti les signes de sa faim, sinon il se serait éloigné, évidemment.

« Ne t’en fais pas, cela ne restera pas longtemps, il faut plutôt trouver une solution pour ce problème. »

**oOo**

_ Café et livre _

Ayato buvait son café lentement, ses lèvres trempant à peine dans le breuvage amer. Il n’avait jamais aimé ce liquide, bien que sa sœur essayait constamment de lui en faire boire. Mais depuis l’incident d’il y a deux mois, il avait dû se faire une raison et se forcer à en ingurgiter dès que la faim se faisait ressentir. Pourtant d’habitude il faisait ça vite pour justement ne plus en sentir le goût âpre sur la langue. Mais pour une fois, il prenait son temps, dans un seul but : s’en servir comme excuse pour rester à la table et observer le plus discrètement possible, son colocataire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Ken l’intriguait de plus en plus. Il ne savait rien de lui, le blandin ne parlait jamais de son enfance ou même de son adolescence. Il ne savait pas comment il avait rencontré sa sœur, comment ils en étaient arrivés à devenir amis, ni quelles étaient ses relations avec l’Antique. Car des relations, il y en avait forcément : c’était toujours lui qui préparait le café et pour avoir souvent vu les serveurs dudit café faire, il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que Ken utilisait la même technique. Il avait donc des centaines et même des milliers de questions à lui poser, mais il n’osait pas. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé, pas après lui avoir mangé l’épaule ainsi…

Avec un humain encore, il ne s’en serait pas préoccupé, mais pour les Ghouls, manger un autre membre de son espèce était quasiment considéré comme un acte sexuel, car les Ghouls avaient souvent du mal à repousser leurs envies de viande quand elles étaient excitées. Donc fatalement, il y avait échange de chair quand deux Ghouls couchaient ensemble. Le cannibalisme n’était donc pas uniquement considéré comme une abomination morale, mais aussi comme un viol… Et malgré ça, Ken ne semblait pas lui en vouloir… ? C’était bizarre pour lui, il aurait préféré qu’il le haïsse ou qu’il se mette en colère, à ses yeux c’était plus naturel. Malgré tout, il ressentait quelque chose d’étrange quand il se mettait à regarder la Ghoul avec qui il cohabitait. Et il se demandait si ce n’était pas justement à cause de ce qu’il avait fait.

Ken lisait en ce moment même un livre d’un de ses auteurs préférés, Takatsuki Sen. Par curiosité, Ayato avait essayé d’en lire un aussi, car à chaque fois qu’il se mettait à lire, le blandin oubliait tout ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, mais il n’avait compris la suite logique de la trame, s’était bien trop sophistiqué pour lui et il se perdait dans les noms et les personnages. En réalité, la Ghoul sentait parfaitement le regard du jeune homme sur lui et cela le déconcentrait un peu, tout comme cela l’amusait. Il savait la portée de son acte : après tout c’est lui qui l’avait autorisé à le manger pour se calmer, mais Ayato ne s’en souvenait pas. Là où le plus jeune voyait une agression, lui voyait une aide et peut-être une rédemption quelque part.

Son passé n’avait rien de très joyeux : à sa naissance il était humain, mais il avait été par la suite attaqué par une Ghoul. Par un heureux ou malheureux concours de circonstances, la Ghoul avait été "mortellement blessée" et on avait utilisé ses organes pour le soigner lui. C’est ainsi qu’il était devenu un hybride. Il avait longtemps bataillé pour se trouver une place et l’Antique l’avait en partie bien aidé, mais il avait appris par la suite que son état n’avait rien d’un hasard : un certain docteur Kano qui cherchait à créer des hybrides était à l’origine de sa nouvelle situation. Au même moment, il avait été capturé par une ancienne organisation, l’Aogiri aujourd’hui démantelée, qui était à sa recherche. Avec eux, il avait appris la souffrance et la folie. Et il avait sombré, se mettant à manger d’autres Ghouls pour devenir plus fort et ne plus se faire manipuler, pour pouvoir enfin choisir son destin. Se faire donc bouffer à son tour avait quelque chose d’ironique.

Il finit par fermer son livre et le déposa devant le café à peine entamé de son colocataire.

« Tu as peut-être des questions Ayato ? » Il se jeta le premier à l’eau.

**oOo**

_ Bain _

Les deux Ghouls venaient de finir leur repas du soir : un café avec quelques sucres spéciaux qui diffusaient du sang dans le liquide noir, pour apaiser la faim. Ayato allait retourner dans sa chambre pour étudier, quand Ken l’arrêta avec un petit sourire.

« Je vais me laver, tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? »

Le frère de Toka hésita un moment, il n’était pas encore à l’aise avec son colocataire, non pas à cause de son passé – il avait répondu à toutes les questions qu’il lui avait posé, autour de ce café et de ce livre – mais toujours à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé lors de sa crise de "famine". Il avait cherché un moyen de s’excuser, mais Ken lui avait assuré qu’il n’avait rien à se reprocher et donc qu’il n’y avait rien à pardonner. Pourtant la Ghoul n’était pas à l’aise avec ça.

« Cela te dérange de te laver avec un Cannibale ? » Demanda Ken sans réellement le penser, mais il savait que le plus jeune s’insurgerait.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit :

« Mais non voyons ! Cela n’a rien à voir ! Tu vas voir ! »

Et il s’était dirigé vers la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie. L’hybride avait rigolé et l’avait suivi. Ayato était adorable à taquiner et il était tellement prévisible : il réagissait toujours comme on s’y attendait. Quand il entra dans la salle de bain à son tour, il se retint de rire en voyant qu’il venait juste de se rendre compte qu’il s’était fait avoir en beauté. Mais c’était déjà trop tard, il avait déjà une serviette attachée autour de la taille. Et il se dépêcha d’aller faire couler l’eau du bain en remarquant son colocataire commencer à se déshabiller. Lorsqu’il le rejoignit, la buée avait déjà commencé à s’attarder sur les vitres et Ayato se renversait un seau d’eau sur la tête avant de se laver. Ken le rejoignit, s’asseyait derrière lui et attrapa le savon pour lui nettoyer le dos. La Ghoul voulut protester, mais le sourire doux de Ken le laissa muet et rougissant.

Le blandin continua en déposant une bonne dose de shampoing dans sa main et la passer à travers les longs cheveux doux de son colocataire. Un silence embarrassé mais paisible régnait dans la salle d’eau. Ayato se laissa faire tout le long, se contentant de fermer les yeux quand on le rinça, mais il sursauta quand il sentit des lèvres se déposer sur sa nuque. Il se retourna vers Ken, sa main sur cette parcelle de peau qui lui donnait l’impression de brûler, ses joues s’enflammant de plus belle au moment où il croisa le regard profond et tendre de l’hybride. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser silencieux avec un sourire amoureux. Ayato n’osait rien dire, mais leur main s’enlaçant de son initiative, fut une réponse pour Ken qui s’avança une nouvelle fois jusqu’à sa bouche et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

**oOo**

_ Famille _

Toka était debout devant la porte depuis de nombreuses minutes, mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Pourtant une voisine affirmait qu’elle avait entendu du bruit dans l’appartement vingt minutes auparavant. Ils étaient donc forcément là ou au moins l’un des deux. Elle soupira bruyamment, comme toute femme mécontente et fouilla ses poches pour trouver le double des clés que lui avait fourni Ken quand Ayato était venu s’installer chez lui. Lorsqu’elle avait parlé de son frère qui cherchait une colocation au blandin, elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il accepterait de le prendre dans son appartement : après la mort de son ami d’enfance – un humain du nom d’Hide – il s’était considérablement éloigné de tous. Finalement elle s’était dit que son crétin de frangin allait servir à quelque chose et à quelque chose de bien pour une personne généreuse.

Elle trouva enfin les clés et les glissa dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte. Elle déposa les grains de café qu’elle avait ramené de l’Antique pour Ken dans le Genkan et s’assit pour se déchausser. Elle retira son manteau d’hiver, dehors il neigeait de plus en plus fort, et le suspendit au porte-manteau. Elle mit les chaussons mis à la disposition des invités et entra finalement dans l’appartement. Le silence régnait en maître entre les murs et elle se fit la réflexion qu’effectivement, ils n’étaient peut-être pas là. Pourtant il n’y avait pas cours aujourd’hui et son frère était plutôt du genre à flâner au chaud, surtout par un temps pareil, plutôt que de sortir s’amuser à faire des bonhommes de neige. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit léger de ronflement qu’elle se sentit soulagée : son frère s’était juste endormi. Toka rallia le salon et avisa le Kotatsu en son centre. Elle s’approcha encore, s’attendant à trouver son frère assoupi dessous.

Et ce fut le cas… En partie… En effet, il sommeillait bien à poings fermés sous la table chauffante d’hiver, mais il ne s’était pas contenté de ça pour se réchauffer ! A côté de lui, voyageant pareil au pays des rêves, Ken avait sa tête sur un bras, Ayato pelotonné contre lui, son autre bras le tenant d’ailleurs contre lui… Toka aurait pu penser qu’ils s’étaient juste rapprochés ainsi pendant leur sommeil, mais les jambes nues de son frère qui s’entremêlaient à celles de Ken, son pull trop long pour lui appartenir, le torse nu de son colocataire, son pantalon mal refermé, et surtout la main du blandin sur les fesses de son frère… Tout cela ne laissait pas vraiment place à l’imagination…

Le plus vieux sembla avoir senti sa présence, car il commença à se réveiller et ouvrit un œil brumeux. La première chose qu’il fit, fut d’embrasser le front du petit ange innocemment blottit contre lui, avant de remarquer enfin la présence d’une autre personne chez lui.

« Bonjour Toka. Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu passais aujourd’hui. » Dit-il nonchalamment.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites à moitié nu ?! » Murmura-t-elle à moitié hystérique, plutôt pour la forme que pour réellement le savoir.

« J’ai un peu trop abusé de ton frère, il n’avait plus la force d’aller au lit. »

« Tais-toi ! J’ai changé d’avis, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Moins fort, tu vas le réveiller. » La gronda Ken.

Ayato remua comme en réaction à ce que son "colocataire" venait de dire. Mais Ken lui murmura doucement de se rendormir, ce qu’il fit après avoir enroulé ses bras autour du torse chaud contre sa joue. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras puissants et prévenants.

« Oh mon dieu… » Souffla Toka, regrettant déjà d’être venu, sachant qu’en tant que grande sœur, elle allait devoir demander des explications qu’elle ne voulait pas avoir. « Je te le confie, tu as intérêt de prendre soin de lui ! » Déclara-t-elle avant finalement de fuir, préférant un repli stratégique qu’un moment affreusement gênant et embarrassant pour tous – sauf peut-être Ken…

**FIN**


End file.
